the_nigthmarefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Romeo Pines
'Kochajmy legendy, przecież tak szybko odchodzą... nieprawdaż?' Romeo Pines Hm? Czy ty mnie nazwałeś pizdą tylko dlatego że pochodzę z rodu Pinesów? Może i przegrałem z Iwatanim, ale jestem mu wdzięczny że mimo iż pozbawił mnie życia to wrócił po mnie bym wrócił do życia... co nie zmienia faktu że nie bałem się z nim walczyć do końca, miłość przecież jest tym co łączy nas wszystkich w jednej sprawie, jednych braterska miłość, drugich miłość rodzinna, trzecich romantyczna, ale wiem jedno! Że póki ta miłość jest wśród nas to nie ulegnę dla przeciwności losu i będę odważny, tak jak powinienem! Chcę reprezentować legendy jak najdumniej mogę, a więc wiecie co teraz musicie zrobić? Uciszyć mnie i poznać moją historię wy ułomy! ��'Charakter' Na szczęście wdałem się w tą odważniejszą sferę dziadka Finna, czy jestem z tego dumny? Pewnie, tylko nie raz mnie to wrzuca w jakieś kłopoty, mimo to stosuję też motto mojej babci Mii, że miłością wszystko da się ugrać! Czy to znaczy że całuję każdą kobietę jaką spotkam? Oczywiście że nie głuptasie. Specyficzny? Każdy jest specyficzny na swój sposób, jedni mówią że jestem idiotą który podczas pierwszej lepszej walki zginie z rąk wroga bo niczego się nie boi, lecz uważajcie bo ta odwaga w większości przypadków się przydaje jak nic innego w moim życiu! Szczególnie iż nie da się wykryć od mej osoby żadnych oparów strachu! Niektórzy z mej gildii mawiali że dla mnie stanąć oko w oko z samym Darkiem nie było by żadnym wyzwaniem! Mimo to...mogli byśmy pewnie o tym porozmawiać z nim przy piwie zamiast od razu przechodzić do rozlewu krwi... ��'Opinia o Legendzie' Legenda? Czyli to co było wcześniej? Szczerze mówiąc to w pewnym sensie interesuję się tymi dziejami, szczególnie iż wiele osób które jeszcze są przy życiu widziały się z legendami. Mam nadzieję że kiedyś i ja będę mógł zostać taki jak oni, ponieważ legendy nigdy nie umierają nieprawdaż? Może to tylko dziecinne marzenia jak na to patrzeć...ale jednak sprawiają że czuję się kimś w koszmarze, nie tylko druidem z różą, bez celu. ��'Historia' Trudno mi opowiadać o mojej historii, ponieważ sam się na nią skazałem. Czy byłem kiedykolwiek wyrzucony z domu? Nie, rodzina mnie kochała jak swój mały skarb, byłem jak ich oczko w głowie którego zawsze pilnowali. Czy miałem tam nie dobrze? Czy sam się pisałem na tą całą przygodę? Technicznie tak, w praktyce nie dosłownie, od młodego byłem szkolony na rycerza ponieważ dlaczego nie skoro moja latarnia i tak zamieniała się w energię? Mój ojciec był jednym z najlepszych szermierzy jakich znał Koszmar, szkoda że był głupi jak but i nie widział od początku że moja matka go zdradzała, pewnego dnia usłyszałem w domu huk i uderzenie, zrozumiałem że stało się coś złego...mój ojciec zabił moją matkę, pewny siebie dobyłem włóczni, przecież od młodego niczego się nie bałem, nie? Stoczyłem walkę z moim ojcem którą myślałem że przegram, wtedy z ziemi wyszła róża...która swoimi kolcami przebiła go jak pustą lalkę kończąc jego los, zrozumiałem że tam gdzie jest miłość musi być i cierpienie, przecież nie każda historia ma swoje szczęśliwe zakończenie, nieprawdaż? Wyszedłem z domu cały we krwi, nie wiedziałem co począć więc ruszyłem przed siebie...musiałem nauczyć się jakoś żyć samodzielnie, wzruszająca historia, nieprawdaż? Co najlepsze często przesiadywałem na gapę na terenach innych gildii, wtedy złapali mnie oni...złote ostrza. Dlaczego mnie nie zabili? Nie mam pojęcia, ale to chyba było najlepsze co mi się tam przytrafiło w życiu. Wytrenowali mnie na prawdziwego rycerza, opanowałem umiejętności walki na poziomie mistrzowskim, nie każdy tak potrafi, wiecie? Szybko potem oddział lidera razem z nim u boku wyruszył na misję, z której nikt nie wrócił. Nikt nie chciał wstąpić na pozycję wodza klanu, wszyscy się bali że nie podołają. Gdy ja się zgłosiłem powiedzieli że poddadzą mnie testowi...test był bolesny, nie powiem ponieważ walczyć oko w oko z prawdziwym wojownikiem tarczy? Iwatani mnie zabił, nie powiem że to była moja porażka...ale gdy wróciłem dzięki niemu do życia poczułem tą wyjątkowość...że jestem kimś. Nie miałem zamiaru się opierdalać, i dołączyłem do tych których zwą dziećmi legend! Nową Generacją! ��'Zdolności' Miłość to moje imię! : '''Która z osób nigdy nie miała w sobie trochę miłości? Dzięki mej zwykłej zdolności przyzywam do siebie laskę Mii po czym uderzam nią o ziemię wyłączając dla wrogów kilka tur walecznych! '''Miłosna Róża : Zależnie od tego jak wrogie są intencje wroga, róża zadaje mu obrażenia za określoną ilość tur! Tak to moja zdolność specjalna która może zabrać dla przeciwnika nawet do 50% punktów zdrowia! Myślicie że to jest potężne? Nie...wystarczy że nie chcesz krzywdzić i nie będzie to potężne. Odwaga nie jest dla słabych! : 'Aura miłości która sprawia że wszystko chce was wyruchać? Nie śni mi się żeby posiadać taką zdolność! Ta umiejętność zwykła pozwala mi na określony czas potroić swój pasek zdrowia, lub ten mojego sojusznika, gdy tylko to robię przeciwników oblatuje ogromny strach, wyłączający ich podstawowe ataki, uniki oraz bloki '''Odwet Miłości i Zjednoczenia : '''Mój Odwet jest o tyle skuteczny iż przez okazywanie wielkiej miłości do swej rodziny, czy innych osób generuję tą moc w sobie, kiedy jest ten odwet ładowany? Tylko gdy to nie ja zabijam a pomagam dla sojuszników, osłabiając wrogów lub zmniejszając ich pasek zdrowia. Co robi odwet? Przyzywa oczywiście Boginię Miłości, gotową by nas wspierać nas podczas walki! Dodatkowo może wykonywać połączenia z dowolnym druidem albo Bożkiem w pobliżu by tworzyć śmiercionośne zdolności łączone... chociaż nie lubi tego robić. ��'Wady Moją główną wadą jest to że jestem odważny jak nie wiadomo kto! Chcesz wiedzieć dlaczego? Ponieważ odziedziczyłem to po dziadku Finnie! Dlaczego traktuję to za wadę? Bo jestem osobą która pójdzie na pewną śmierć i zdechnie z błahych powodów. Jaka jest wada mojego wszechmocnego odwetu? Technicznie mówiąc nie ma żadnej lecz mój płomień strasznie nie lubi gdy wykorzystuje się miłość do walki, mówi że to nie świadczy o odwadze jaką mam pokazywać...dodatkowo Mia znika po śmierci, lub pod koniec walki. Dziwicie się że nie mam jej na stałe? Przecież jest w lepszym świecie! ��'Płomyk' Mój płomyk nazywa się Yūki czyli odwaga bardzo go kocham iż to mój najwierniejszy kompan w przygodzie i osoba która często mi doradza w wielu sprawach, nie wiem czy dałbym radę zajść tak daleko bez niego u swojego boku! Czuję się za niego odpowiedzialny mimo iż to on traktuje mnie jakbym był dzieckiem które samo sobie z niczym nie poradzi, a tak przecież do cholery nie jest! ��T'ransport' Czy to dziwne że nie posiadam transportu? W sensie z tego co osoby mówią każdy potrzebuje jakiegoś wiernego towarzysza który będzie im pomagał w podróżach lecz ja takiego nie mam, wolę nie mówić dlaczego, mimo to stwierdzam iż chciałbym takiego posiadać, lecz wolę nie mówić tego gdy mój płomień jest w pobliżu! To zazdrośnik jakich mało, ale co się dziwić skoro ma u swojego boku osobę która klei się do wszystkiego i wszystkich. Nie ważne jaki byłby to kompan, ważne że bym własnego posiadał...